Saving Bella
by Twilight51545888
Summary: Bella is a slut. She is also bulimic. Everyone is jealous of her, but she is actually dealing with her Father's abuse daily at home. Secretly, she hates herself, is self abusive and is contemplating suicide. Can Edward save her? cutting, abuse. BE


**This is a story that I think really needs to be posted. I also think that I will be taking down my story 'School of Love', because not too many of you really gave me a feedback on that one. I think that this will be a far better story, though, and I hope that you all love it as much as I am right now. I think that this can turn out to be a very powerful story, but I also know that mixed reviews will make it very hard to decide weather or not to keep it.**

**Please tell me what you honestly think, and I will be looking for opinions, reviews, and suggestions from here on out. And by that I mean that after this chapter is posted, I will work on the next one, get it posted, and then see what you all think. I have to at least give this one a chance, don't you think?**

**Well, here you go. Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Story:** Saving Bella

**Author:** Twilight51545888

**Summary:** _Bella Swan, the most beautiful girl in school, is pretty much a slut. And she has been bulimic for years. She has hidden her secret very well, able to make everyone think that she is merely skinny because of her 'diet'. She can easily make someone jealous of the way she looks and the way she dresses, but she is hiding a much bigger secret than her bulimia. Her Father abuses her, and she truly has no way out of the abuse. Her life is turned upside down by her new friend, Edward Cullen. But can she let him in? Will she? And what will her Father do when he discovers her plans to run away with him? Edward and Bella OOC_

**Ages:**

**Bella:** 17  
**Edward:** 18  
**Emmett:** 18  
**Rosalie:** 17  
**Alice:** 15  
**Jasper:** 16  
**Charlie:** 43

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to the Twilight characters, Stephanie Meyer is lucky enough to. I also do not own the rights to any of the songs that I might use later on in this fiction piece.

* * *

**(**C**)hapter (**O**)ne (**:**) (**T**)he (**I**)llusion (**:**) (**T**)he (**L**)ie**

**---------------  
X-**x**-X-**x**-X  
---------------**

_I __wish I had her body!_

_Wow she's pretty..._

_Maybe if I dieted, I could be like her._

_I wish guys would swoon over me like they did her..._

_She's probably a slut, with a body like that._

_I can't believe how beautiful she is._

_I wonder if she will talk to me... Maybe she will notice me today._

_If I walked past her again, do you think she will look at me?  
_

I smiled to myself as I walked through the halls of Forks High School. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I am the most popular girl in my high school. I know that one day I will be a supermodel. That, I am absolutely sure of. What I am not sure of, however, is how exactly I am going to survive high school.

All of those comments from people that watch me as I walk by were all because of how jealous people are. There was no hiding it, I have the best body in the entire Senior class, and I'm betting it's better than all of the Freshman, Sophomores and Juniors as well. Everyone knows that, and they have had to accept it.

Everyone envys me, and with good reason. I am a size two, working my way down to a size zero so that I can be a model for the International Runway, the most prestigious and high fashioned runway that there is. That runway makes Victoria Secret models look fat. And to be honest, they are.

As I walked by a group of sophomores, I couldn't help but laugh at what they were wearing. I rolled my eyes and continued walking to lunch break, my favorite time of the day. The was the time where I would always feel like everyone was paying the most attention to me. And trust me. They always did.

As I walked over to my usual table, I noticed that my friends were already there. Emmett was there, and he was my absolute best friend. Along with that, I knew that I could trust him with anything. He was someone that knew all of my deep dark secrets, and I knew that he wouldn't tell anybody.

When I walked up to the table, I was greeted by him giving me a bear hug, and everyone (namely the boys in the room) watching with envy. Emmett was the star quarterback, so the girls eye'd me closely.

Emmett was one of the only guys I haven't slept with, and that is because I wanted to actually have a real friendship with a guy. Oh, did I forget to mention that, as well? You see, I can't help but feel the need to just... get out there, you know? I have always wanted to just be free and do whatever I wanted to, and I have that opportunity because of how much my Father doesn't care about what I do. I am able to hang out with whoever, and do whatever I want. But to be honest, sex really does ruin the friendship a lot of times...

Anyway, back to what I was saying. I have a true friend within Emmett. He made that possible for me, and I am forever grateful for that.

I then walked over to my seat, and had to be careful when I sat down. The mini skirt I am wearing is_ incredibly_ short, but not too tight like it was last year. I have just lost weight, I guess. That wasn't new for me.

I turned slightly and waved to the football table, where Emmett sometimes sits, and looked at all of the boys I have hooked up with before. Of course, they were looking at my butt in this skirt, but it's not like I can really complain. Seeing their girlfriends hit them when they looked was entertainment enough for me. I winked over at James, one of the top playing boys on the Varsity football team, and someone that I haven't yet hooked up with either. I think that he and Victoria really just need to get over with before anything can happen there.

I turned back. As I started to talk with my group of friends, Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie coming to join us shortly after, I could feel the eyes on me. I knew I would have to eat something, or else everyone would figure me out too easily. When I finally decided that I should get up, I walked over to the lunch line, which had died down, and quickly went through getting the things I needed. I didn't really pay any attention to what I was getting, because I knew that I wouldn't be having it for very long.

When I went and sat back down, I could feel the eyes on me. I stuck my butt out just a little bit more as I sat down, and then began eating. Ew. I hate eating. There was just too many things that grossed me out about it... It makes me have the filled up feeling in my stomach that I hate oh, so much. I can't stand it for the life of me, but I knew that I would have to. For now, at least.

You see, I am bulimic, and have been for many years now. That is how I keep my figure so perfect all the time, even through the summer. I hate digesting food, because that just means that I am going to gain wait, and have to work it off, and then I'll get hungry from working it all of and then I'll eat again... It's a whole cycle that I don't like to go through.

This is one of the many things that I have told Emmett about before. My beauty is real, no plastic surgery here!, but my body... My body is a lie. And to be honest, I don't ever think that I will be able to change my ways and go back to eating and just being 'normal', because I am now so used to being the way that I am. I'm used to the attention that everyone gives me, I'm used to being able to say what I want when I want, and I'm used to being able to be around who ever I want.

On top of that, everyone expects for me to be the perfect-looking girl. I don't think that I can ever live up to that title, but I sure will try to as much as I possibly can. Even if it costs me my life. I have to be perfect.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

Walking into the doors of Fork's High School made me get a knot in my stomach. You know, the one you get when you are nervous? Yeah, that one. It's just been eating at me for some reason that I have to go to a different school. In a different city.

Walking up to the front office with my sister Alice, I told the lady there that we were both new, and that we needed our schedules and maps of the school. She was going to be continuing Freshman year here, and I was going to finish up Senior year. I knew that this wasn't that big of a school, but something told me that we wouldn't be seeing each other very often.

"What classes do you have?" Alice asked me as we walked out of the office. I looked at my schedule as she examined the one in her hands. She was going back and forth between looking at that paper and the school map she was given. I looked at my paper. My Senior year wasn't going to be all that bad, after all.

"I have Advanced Algebra 2, German 3, Bio B, World History, and Health 2." I looked over the map, just like she had done a second ago, and she then recited her schedule to me, making note that we didn't have any classes together. I then reminded her that we at least had lunch together, so she was happy about that.

As we parted ways, both of us going opposite directions from the office, I heard a bell ring. Looking at my schedule, and then at the clock on the wall in one of the halls I was in, I could tell that lunch had just passed. I was then glad that we came late because we stopped to get something to eat.

As I walked down the hall, I could see people watching this girl with medium length brown hair as she walked down the hall and to her locker. She had a big, rather burly looking guy next to her, and there was a blond with them that seemed to be more like a tag along than anything else.

I then noticed just how hot this brunette really was. When people started moving a little bit faster, having to get to class and all, I noticed that when she reached up to the highest part of her locker to grab a book on the top shelf, her already too short mini skirt rode up even farther.

All of the guys whistled, some even smacking her butt as they walked by, and she didn't seem the least bit disturbed by it. It was almost as if she was used to this. And then the blond that was with her seemed almost saddened by this. I shook my head to clear it of all my thoughts, as they started to get twisted, and then started walking down the hall, happening to go where the brunette was.

I figured that with my luck, she would have to go the opposite way, but instead she ended up heading the exact same was that I was. I then noticed her saying goodbye to her two friends and walking into the classroom G-7. I looked at my paper, remembering that number. It was my next class as well. I didn't know weather or not I would be able to survive being in the same room with her, but I figured I could just man up already. _I have been with other girls before..._ I thought to myself. _None as hot as her though..._

I took a deep breath and walked in, handing my new teacher the paper that showed him I was now in his class.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen!" He said, patting me on the back in a friendly manner. "I heard that you were coming. I'm Mr. Banner, and it seems that we are almost out of partners today... Oh, there. Now, just go ahead and take a seat over there, next to Bella." He pointed off to the only available seat left, and I noticed that this 'Bella' was the girl I had seen in the hall, and watched come in here. My heart rate accelerated as I sat down next to her. This was new to me, as I have always been a true ladies man.

"Hi," her little voice rang in my ears as she looked at me. She then crossed her legs, causing me to unconsciously look at them. They were great, after all, but I couldn't help but feel like she was just a little too used to this whole thing. "My name is Bella."

"I'm Edward," I replied, trying to keep my answer short and to the point, but I couldn't help but look at her lovely legs.

"Edward..." she lulled, and I then looked up at her lips, and they puckered in a very cute way. Did I just say cute? "That's a rather old name," she giggled. "I like it."

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

Edward, huh? I thought to myself. It won't be long. He will soon be wanting me like everyone else. Though, I have to admit... He is rather cute...

I could see him watching me, and I knew that it wouldn't be long until I would have him as well. He was just another guy here at Forks High School that I knew I could tease and play with... It was only a matter of time. Good thing I wore the skirt that I had on today. I knew that he was watching me.

"So where are you from?" I purred trying my hardest to just try and stay casual with my speak.

"Umm..." he had to look away, literally shaking his head, before he could say the city. "Chicago." He looked back, trying to meet my eyes, but his gaze always lead back down. "Chicago, Illinois." I smiled at him. He seemed like he wasn't normally around people like me, yet he seemed like a ladies' man at the same time. I giggled once again. I was about to say something else when I suddenly remembered something important.

Lunch!

I looked up at the lock, and class had just begun five minutes ago. I wouldn't be able to escape and go to the bathroom for at least another five minutes... I had to think of something quick! I wasn't able to go to the bathroom during lunch, I was getting too distracted with um... _other_ activities... and therefore couldn't make the trip. No, I didn't need to go pee or anything of that particular nature. I needed to go and get_ rid_ of the lunch that I just had. I needed to get it out of my system before my body decides to digest too much of it.

I sat there at the edge of my seat and looked as the the seconds on the clock ticked by one by one. I knew that if I were to put my head down and actually get to work, then the time would seem to go by even faster, but I also knew that I could quite possibly forget about needing to go in the first place.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked next to me, and for a minute my attentionwas taked away from the clock to him.

"Oh, yeah," I said, trying to hide everything. "I just really need to go and use the restroom." He gave me a queer look. "I forgot to go during lunch," I said off handedly, shrugging my shoulders. He seemed to buy it enough, just like how everyone does, and turned his attention back to the teacher.

When the time finally came, i raised my hand and asked for a pass. The teacher, of course rolled his eyes, me having asked to go to the bathroom several different times this trimester, and then went over to write me a pass.

When I had finally gotten that damn red piece of paper in my hands, I all but ran out of the room and down the different halls of my school. When I finally got to the bathroom, I pushed the door open and peared inside.

There were two girls in there, obviously skipping class, about to leave after they had done their hair just right. I smiled to myself, and walked behind them, making sure that they all saw me in the mirror behind them. I giggled as I heard one say, "Well, I guess i'll have to re-do it then"

Another, I think her name is Jessica, added, "Not like we can really match her, Lauren."

Lauren cuffed, and just said, "Let's get out of here."

When they left, I exited the stall I had just occupied, and went over the the pushable door. I then proceeded to lock it, twisting the cold piece of metal as far as it would go.

I grabbed at the pony tail on my wrist, and pulled my hair back. I then went over to the first open stall, the one I was just in, and put my two first fingers down the throat, causing me to gag twice, before finally throwing up the content of today's lunch into the porcelain bowl.

**---------------  
X-**x**-X-**x**-X  
---------------**

**P****lease Review and tell me what you think about the story. This idea is still being changed in my head and constructed more and more as I think about it and add new ideas. I think I am really going to enjoy this and I hope that you all will tell me what you think.**

**I know, there isn't any real dialogue here, but I just need to get this part out, and then from here on out it will be better. It should be easy sailing, at least, so please tell me what you think about it. I am going to try my hardest to update as soon as possible, and then I'll upload again. Thank you!  
**


End file.
